Curiosa
by DesconocidaLiteral
Summary: Luna Lovegood era muy curiosa, le gustaba experimentar y descubrir nuevas cosas, que sean ricas en conocimientos y algunas extrañas. Ésta vez necesitara la ayuda de su amiga Ginny Weasley para saciar su curiosidad.-Para mayores de 18 o con criterio formado.


**Aclaro:** Solo soy una persona con una mente muy pervertida que quiere plasmar sus visiones en historias.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión

**"Curiosa"**

Ella sabía perfectamente que su amiga era una persona fuera de lo común, muy, _muy_ fuera de lo común. Pensaba en seres extraños que probablemente con suerte, solo uno existiría. Tenía la manía de tomar un caza mariposa y andar agitándolo en el aire en el patio tratando de atrapar algunos torposoplos, que según ella con sus anteojos podía verlos claramente.

Sabía que le gustaba el pudín de chocolate, las fresas con mayonesa, y las zanahorias con salsa de caramelos, sí, su amiga tenía gustos muy extraños.

Y pensamientos muy extraños.

Era una persona impulsivamente natural, si ella quería decir algo, lo soltaba así sin más ni menos, no importando el momento ni la circunstancia, ni mucho menos de quién estuviera presente.

Por eso muchos la evitaban, porque no a todos les gustaba que le dijeran directamente a la cara todo lo que pensaban sobre ellos, para nada.

Pero a ella no le molestaba, le gustaba que su amiga fuera así, y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Cómo ahora.

Aún recordaba como su amiga se lo había dicho de golpe, y ella sonrojándose de forma exagerada al igual que su cabello, solo asintió a lo que ella le estaba pidiendo.

_"Nunca he visto otra vagina que no sea la mía. Y me da curiosidad ¿Sabes? ¿Me dejarías ver la tuya Ginny?"_

-Esto será emocionante-escuchó la voz ansiosa de su amiga y la miró, ella le sonrió de forma tranquila y feliz.

Podía escuchar a los niños de primer año correr por el patio, a algunos hablar de Quidditch, a otras conversar de la nueva edición de Corazón de Bruja y más. Desde la torre de astronomía se podía escuchar claramente el bullicio que había en los enormes jardines de Hogwarts que estaban cercanos a ella. El sol se posaba en lo alto, transmitiendo un calor agradable, y desde ésa altura podía sentir la brisa coquetear con sus cabellos.

Apenas Ginny cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella, su amiga se acercó a ella, muy cerca y le acarició el rostro con sus manos pálidas.

-Eres muy buena amiga Ginny, sabía que tú me ayudarías a expandir mis conocimientos-dijo ella sonriendo y abriendo sus más sus hermosos ojos celestes.-Si no quieres aún podemos dejarlo hasta acá.-Ginny negó levemente con la cabeza.

Sin decir más ni menos, la rubia dirigió sus manos a la parte trasera de la falda, desabrochó el botón de la falda, bajó el cierre de ésta, y apartó sus manos, la falda cayó de forma inmediata al suelo, deslizándose por las piernas esbeltas de la pelirroja. Una brisa pasó justamente, haciendo que la piel de la joven Weasley se erizara. Luna pasó sus pálidas manos por el contorno de sus piernas y la miró.

-Será mejor que te sientes-apenas dijo eso, la chica se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, Luna bajó y se acostó en el suelo, puso sus manos en las piernas de la joven y las abrió, quedando cara a cara con la intimidad de su amiga. Sacó de su bolso de cunetas unas tijeras, y sin decirle nada a su amiga, cortó su ropa interior, y se la sacó delicadamente dejándola apartada, Ginny se estremeció ante el contacto de las manos heladas de su amiga.

Luna observó con curiosidad la vagina de su amiga, que tenía unos cuantos vellos pelirrojos.

-Vaya Ginny, también eres pelirroja en ésta zona-la chica no podía estar más sonrojada, y vio como su amiga acariciaba lentamente sus vellos púbicos. Pegó un respingo al ver como acercaba su rostro a su intimidad y procedía a olerla de forma curiosa-Me gusta-dijo sin decir nada más.

Tiritó al sentir las manos de su amiga abrir los pliegues de su vagina, que se encontraba húmeda. Vale ya, que la circunstancia le excitaba.

-Estás…-pasó un dedo por la intimidad húmeda de la pelirroja y ella gimió levemente-…húmeda…-completó mirándola, Ginny apartó la mirada. Luna volvió a ver la intimidad de su amiga húmeda, y volvió a pasar sus dedos por ella, obteniendo gemidos por parte de su amiga, sonrió ante las reacciones de su amiga y volvía a hacerlo en reiteradas ocasiones, ella emitió una leve risita.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y sonrió ante su nuevo pensamiento. Hundió dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de su amiga y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido más fuerte, estaba perdiendo el control, volvía a hundirlos y sacarlos lentamente, y se reía ante los espasmos de su amiga, y vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Este…-preguntó sacando sus dedos llenos de jugos vaginales-…es tu clítoris?-y sin esperar respuesta, lo apretó con sus dedos.

-¡Luna!-gimió su amiga por lo alto. Y por arte de reflejó volvió a apretarlo, acariciarlo y apretarlo nuevamente, mientras su amiga gemía ahora sin inhibiciones. Hasta que más jugos vaginales inundaron su intimidad.

-Te corriste-dijo la rubia confirmando. Alzó la mirada y vio que Ginny le observaba sonrojada. La joven rubia volvió a ver los jugos vaginales de su amiga correr por intimidad, pasó un dedo por ellos, lo olió y se chupó el dedo degustando del sabor de su amiga, la Ravenclaw abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva.-¡Ginny!-dijo ella sacando nuevamente jugos vaginales con su dedo-¡Sabes deliciosa!-le dijo y acercó su dedo a la boca de la pelirroja y lo metió en su boca, en un principio Ginny se iba a rehusar, pero vale que estaba excitada y lamió el dedo de su amiga degustándose. Cuando su amiga sacó su dedo la boca volvió a sacar jugos vaginales y chupó nuevamente el dedo colocando un rostro de placer-Ginny… eres deliciosa-dijo por lo bajo y sin decir nada, se agachó y lamió la intimidad de su amiga.

-¡Ahh!-gimió la joven-¡Luna! ¡Luna!-gemía al sentir la lengua traviesa de su amiga recorrer su intimidad, saboreando sus jugos vaginales.

-Ohh, Ginny-lamió nuevamente-Ginny-dijo otra vez mientras lamía-Ginny, Ginny… ¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Eres exquisita!-decía sin dejar de lamer la intimidad de su amiga, quién gemía sonoramente, corriéndose nuevamente en la boca de su amiga quién degustó sus fluidos de forma golosa. Se separó abruptamente de su vagina y miró abruptamente a su amiga.

Ginny frunció el ceño algo molesta porque había parado.

-Ginny… ¿Crees que mañana pueda volver a probarte?-la pregunta la desconcertó pero asintió ansiosa-Ginny-la llamó nuevamente-¿Puedo mirar tus senos después?-ella asintió nuevamente con ansias y su amiga sin decir nada le dio un beso corto en los labios, para luego volver a bajar a su intimidad y seguir lamiendo.

-Ahh… Lu…¡Luna!-gemía la pelirroja.

Merlín santo sabía que su amiga era muy curiosa, y si ella podía, estaba dispuesta a saciar todas sus curiosidades.

-¡Luna!-gimió su nombre nuevamente.

Amaba las curiosidades de su excéntrica amiga.

Oh, sí. Las amaba.

* * *

_Seguramente habrán leído la historia bajo el nombre de DeliriosApasionados, soy la misma guapa ¿Vale? Las explicaciones están en mi Profile. Besos ricuras!_


End file.
